The Gell
by SplendiferGoddess
Summary: re-post from a couple years ago. it all starts because Wolvie's hair is squashed flat... i guess this kinda goes under the movie as well, but cant x-post, so itll stay here. enjoy!


Disclaimer: The X-Men all belong to Marvel. Im not making any mula off of this, so dont sue. The evil gell belongs to me.  
  
Author's Notes: My brother and I were talking, and I commented that when Wolvie takes his suit off, his hair would probly end up squashed all flat, right? Well, this is what evolved from that conversation.  
  
==================  
The Gell  
==================  
  
Logan walked into his bedroom in the mansion and changed out of his uniform. After changing, he entered the bathroom and looked at his hair, which had been suashed flat to his head from the head pieace of his suit.  
  
Sighing and shaking his head, he grabbed the new bottle of gell he had bought the day before and dumped it's whole contents into his hands. Then he ran it through his hair, leaving the two points to stick up. He looked at his hair carefully in the mirror and looked away quickly. The glare from the light bouncing off the shine the gell made on his hair hurt his eyes.  
  
'Oh well' he though, leaving his room and going downstairs to the rec room, where everybody else was.  
  
When he entered the rec room, everyone stopped and stared. For as long as they could anyway, without the glare hurting there eyes.  
  
"Logan, what did you do to your hair?!" Jubillee exclaimed.  
  
"I put gell in it," he explained.  
  
"How much did you use?" Jean asked, hiding a smirk behind her hand.  
  
"The whole bottle," Logan said, as he plopped down onto the couch. Jubillee slowly reached out and touched his hair, and to everyone's surprise - including Logan's - her hand got sucked into his hair and got stuck. Jubillee gently pulled on her hand.  
  
"Um, guys? My hand is stuck ..." she said, looking at Logan's hair in shock.  
  
"Yah gottah beh kiddin'" Marie said, disbelief written all across her face. Taking a deep breath, Jubillee leaned back and oulled on her hand - hard. It stayed stuck.  
  
"No, I'm not kidding. Hey, I've got an idea. Logan, sorry if I hurt you, but I'm going to try to paf my hand out, k?" she said to Logan.  
  
"Go ahead, I'll just be sitting here with your hand stuck in my hair while you firecracker it to bits - my head I mean," Logan said. Jubillee rolled her eyes and focused all her power to the one hand, which she sent out in one sharp burst. Nothing happened.  
  
"I think my hair absorbed it ..." Logan said, trailing off. Everyone looked at Logan and Jubillee, with her hand stuck in his hair, in shock.  
  
"Here, let meh trah," Marie offered. She grabbed hold of Jubillee's other hand and pulled hard.  
  
"Ow! My arm! Both of them!" Jubillee complained.  
  
"Okay, so mahbe it wasn't such a good ideah," Marie compensated.  
  
"How 'bout I try?" Jean suggested. "I can use my telekinesis." Everyone agreed that that would probably work, and sat back to watch Jean.  
  
Jean focused all her powers and tried to remove Jubillee's hand form Logan's hair with her mind.  
  
There was a loud *SCHLOOOP*, but Jubillee's hand didn't move. Logan's eyebrow raised.  
  
"Did my hair just go 'SCHLOOOP'?" he asked disbelieveing. Everyone nodded. "This is crazy" he mumbled.  
  
"You're telling me" Jubillee replied.  
  
"Let me try," Scott piped up. He set his visor to a small beam, and sent the small blast towards Logan's hair, around Jubillee's hand. The said ahir absorbed the blast like nothing had happened. "WHAT?!" Scott cried. "That's impossible!"  
  
"Obviously, it ain't, Cyke," Logan snapped, rolling his eyes.   
  
Ororo was the next to try. She sent a bolt of lightning at the hair, but like the others before her, it didn't work.  
  
One by one, the rest of the mutants in the rec room tried their powers on Logan's hair. It absorbed everything as if it was a sponge or something.  
  
"Hey, how about I try to cut through it myself with my claws?" Logan suggested. Not waiting for an answer, Logan unsheathed his claws with a little *snikt*.Taking a swipe at his hair, he heard a *clang* as his claws connected with his hair. "WHA-HA-HAAAT?!" he roared."THAT'S impossible! How? How?"   
  
Logan had jumped up, pulling Jubillee up with him, and she sighed.  
  
Just then, the professor rolled in.  
  
"Wheels! You gotta do something!" Logan exclaimed.  
  
"Jean explained to me the, err, _crisis_ at , err, _hand_" the professor said. "I'll try to remove Jubillee's hand using my psychic powers." They all decided that this would work since, well, the professor's psychic abilities were amazing.  
  
To the professor's horror, however, and everyone elses, all that happened was a loud *SCHLOOOP* emitted from Logan's hair. Jubillee's hand did not move.  
  
"That's impossible!" the professor said.   
  
"That's what the One Eyed Monster said, Wheels," Logan said sourly.  
  
Unbeknowenst to them all, Jubillee had begun to talk to Logan's hair - or rather, the gell in his hair, and slowly but surely, the gell let her go. Marie was the first to notice what was happening.  
  
"Look! Shehs _talkin'_ tah it! And it's lettin' her go!" she exclaimed.  
  
And after a few minutes, Jubillee's hand was free. She thanked the gell, and turned to everyone else.  
  
"Logan, what exactly type of gell did you use?" Jubillee asked.  
  
"Just some no-name brand I got from the corner store," Logan said. "I'll go get it." He hurried up the stairs, and a few minutes later, returned empty handed.  
  
"Where is it?" Ororo asked.  
  
"It's gone ... the bottle dissapeared ..."  
  
  
~FIN~ 


End file.
